You don't wanna know
by tronruhara
Summary: You really don't, I've read waaay to many conspirasy novels; this is my first fanfic but don't mind being brutal on it
1. Default Chapter

All characters from AMG copyright Kosuke Fujishima. This story is purely fictional, any and all persons or situations with a resemblance with any situation/person portrayed here is merely coincidental; or so we hope  
  
  
  
You don't wanna know  
  
  
  
Ohmy, ohmy, ohmy, for by the power of devils, with God's permission, mental images long retained in the treasury of such images which is the memory, are drawn out, not from the understanding in which such images are stored, but from the memory which is the repository of mental images, and it is at the back of the head, and are presented to the imaginative faculty.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
You know that without lies our lives would be unbearable?  
  
Some say this particular reasoning was made by habitual liars, others say that the first ones lack self-awareness, others that there are things humans aren't supposed to know; how true is this? Are we capable of life without deception? Or should we be thankful that the most horrible things, the truly hurtful truths, will never be revealed to our eyes? Are there really things we shouldn't know, that we couldn't handle? Or maybe we should know such things, even if we're not ready yet, because such things are true, because such things are there, and ignoring them would only make those nightmares grow large, grow strong, grow without we even knowing they exist, or maybe we just should let the Higher Powers do their job and get on with our lives right? After all, there aren't tings that the gods shouldn't know or that they couldn't handle.  
  
right?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 : I was definitely born for you  
  
It was a ratter cold morning in the Morisato household, which was fairly normal considering that it was the middle of November, and a harmless little cat was wandering around the halls with no purpose in his mind, which is what cats usually do but it was rare behavior for this particular one, after all, he wasn't really a cat and he wasn't really harmless; this creature was called was Welsper (and no, it wasn't his real name either) he was a demon first class and used to be one of the best agents Nifllheim ever had. used to be; now, sealed in this form with powers that were a joke at its best, he was mulling over his miserable situation  
  
Before we continue, it should be said that nor his current form, nor the weakness of it, were the reason of his torment, but something far more painful altogether  
  
-Belldandy.  
  
A name for he would conquer all stars, a name for he would face each and all perils, a name for he would even forsaken Nifllheim so bringing shame to his family and being dishonored forever  
  
But he didn't care, she was worth that and much more, he was happy to be near her even if he was but a mere pet in the goddess' eyes  
  
Then why his cries of desperation, why his torn heart?  
  
C'mon Bell we'll be late!  
  
That's why  
  
Sorry, I was finishing your lunch, here you go dear  
  
Thanks, sorry to be in such a hurry today, but you know how Chihiro gets if we are late even 1 second  
  
When fulfilling ones dreams even the briefest of times is priceless Keiichi  
  
Heh, yeah, I guess your right  
  
Morisato, if there was a name for Welsper's hate it was Morisato Keiichi  
  
There he was looking at her, smiling at her, touching her(so he was helping her into the motorcycle's sidecar, but he was still touching her) and, worst of all, he was the one Belldandy's heart belonged to, Welsper knew this, Belldandy knew this, even Morisato knew this  
  
"Why he?" for the thousandth time the demon asked himself "What's so special about him?"  
  
It could not be his looks for, while not particularly ugly, Morisato wasn't nearly as attractive as any demon(or god for that matter)was; now this wasn't surprising since Belldandy would most certainly care for the person within, not the mere outside package  
  
So what was it then? He wasn't courageous, quite frankly he was prone to get bullied at a common rate, and although Keiichi's kindness and passion for life was beyond many this could not be the reason Belldandy cherished him so much could it? Was he willing to put his very existence on the line just for a chance to see her? Would he betray his own blood in order to be with her?  
  
"Would he put a curse on himself just for you my sweetest Belldandy?"  
  
The demon didn't think so  
  
Meanwhile  
  
-Goodbye one-san, come back soon!-  
  
A young goddess hurried back into the temple, for she had preparations to attend to, Skuld started her day as happy as any girl can be, after all, this afternoon promised to be a memorable one and things were going swell so far, there was no reason for her not to be in such high spirits  
  
#Hey there, what's with the happy face kiddo? Why you so happy?#  
  
"Oh great"-No reason sis, why do you ask?-  
  
Skuld made her best effort not to trigger her eldest sister curiosity, unfortunately Skuld's acting skills weren't enough to fool a new-born  
  
#Reeeally? Then this wouldn't have anything to do with last Thursday's little incident wou.#  
  
-Ackkk!!! I can't believe you were spying on me! Although I should have guessed that someone like you would.-  
  
#I wasn't spying.#  
  
-So you say-  
  
#.I just happened to be passing by; so, I'm right then?#  
  
-NO!YOU ARE NOT! NOW GO AWAY!!-  
  
#So you say#  
  
And slamming the door behind her Skuld stomped out of the room  
  
#Heh#  
  
=Ungh, those two again, at least that rose freak left for good=  
  
Welsper was in no mood to hear the two goddesses' rampage, he was way to busy drowning in his own depression, which was good enough for him and for the others, unfortunately bigger things were about to happen  
  
A silent figure contemplated the old temple, with a faint smile it left as unnoticed as it came, time was of the essence  
  
bigger things indeed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.so strongly are they impressed on that faculty that man has an inevitable impulse to imagine a horse or a beast when the devil draws from the memory an image of a horse or a beast ; and so he is compelled to think that he sees with his external eyes such a beast when there is actually no such beast to see. 


	2. 

All characters from AMG copyright Kosuke Fujishima. This story is purely fictional, any and all persons or situations with a resemblance with any situation/person portrayed here  
  
is merely coincidental; otherwise the guys who made the Matrix were right, we are living in a computer  
  
  
  
You don't wanna know  
  
  
  
Ohmy, ohmy, ohmy, for by the power of devils, with God's permission, mental images long retained in the treasury of such images which is the memory, are drawn out, not from the understanding in which such images are stored, but from the memory which is the repository of mental images, and it is at the back of the head, and are presented to the imaginative faculty.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 : See no evil, hear no evil, say no evil  
  
Four o'clock sharp; a boy waited impatiently "Maybe she won't come."  
  
Meanwhile a young goddess' day had turned out more complicated than she expected  
  
-stupidrdstupidurdstupidurdstupidurd.-  
  
Ah yes, sisterly love; Skuld had spent the last 2 hours trying to make Urd lost track on her and, although she knew it wouldn't be an easy task, she'd figured half an hour would be enough to do so  
  
-Please be there, please be there.-  
  
she miscalculated by 97 minutes 43 seconds  
  
+Maybe I should just go.+  
  
-WAIT-  
  
Just in time; bowing her head the young goddess started her apologies  
  
-I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I made you wait all this time.-  
  
+Don't worry, I didn't mind+  
  
-.it's just that Urd kept bothering me, and then I got lost and.-  
  
+Skuld it's OK, this things happen +  
  
-.I really didn't want to miss this date, I'm sorry-  
  
Date? Did she just said date?  
  
The two younglings blushed deeply enough to be mistaken for traffic signs  
  
-I-I meant.as in appointment-  
  
+S-sure, what else could it be?+  
  
-Yeah-  
  
+He he he+  
  
-Ha ha ha-  
  
+...+  
  
-...-  
  
+Umm, so...should we get going?+  
  
-Y-yes, Sentaro-kun-  
  
And so Skuld's day went back on track, at least that what she thought  
  
"Now"  
  
-Huh?-  
  
+What? What is it Skuld?+  
  
-Oh nothing, I just felt something on my cheek, maybe is going to rain-  
  
+I don't think so, look+  
  
-Snowflakes, it's the year's first snowfall!-  
  
Little by little the streets where covered by those snowflakes whose gentle fall resembled that of fireflies dancing in the night  
  
-How beautiful.-  
  
*Yes, but beauty can be deceiving*  
  
-Huh?-  
  
A tall black-haired man stand beside them, he had long hair styled in a ponytail and was very well dressed, maybe to well, behind his glasses were two beautiful eyes, deep eyes, ancient eyes, he couldn't be more than 27 years old, at least it didn't seem he could  
  
*These snow will ruin your outfits, please take this*  
  
+An umbrella?+  
  
-Oh no, we couldn't possibly take your.-  
  
*Not to worry, I got a spare, see? Besides, I like helping a young couple in need*  
  
-Waah!-  
  
+Co-couple?!+  
  
-N-no we're just.-  
  
+You see sir.sir?+  
  
-Where'd he go?  
  
The pair looked all around them but could not find him, he seemed to have vanished in thin air  
  
+Guess we might as well take it+  
  
-Umm.Sentaro?-  
  
+Yes Skuld+  
  
-There's only.one umbrella.and.two of us-  
  
+!!!+  
  
And so two red-faced teenagers shared an umbrella down the street  
  
In other part of the city  
  
"Where are those two?"  
  
The guardian of the past was ratter annoyed  
  
"I had them in sight just before it started snowing, how did I lose them? Umm.now that I think about it, it shouldn't be snowing until tomorrow, does this mean that."  
  
Could Urd have figured out what was going on? Had she discovered the events waiting to happen?  
  
".Skuld powers are getting stronger?! Did she make this to ditch me?!!! "  
  
Not likely  
  
#Just you wait little girl, I'm gonna catch you, and your little boyfriend too!#  
  
So the time passed  
  
+You sure?+  
  
-Yes, I'll find him-  
  
+OK then, see you tomorrow+  
  
-Bye-  
  
-I'm home-  
  
#There you are#  
  
-Oww, let go of my cheek-  
  
#You shouldn't left your big sister behind#  
  
-Reason?-  
  
#I was worried that something terrible might had happened to you#  
  
-Yeah right-  
  
Welcome home Skuld, how was you day?  
  
-It was great, thanks for asking Belldandy-  
  
Oh? Was that? Is it Sentaro's?  
  
-This? No, some guy gave this to us, I was wondering if you could help me find him later, we couldn't even said thank you before he vanished-  
  
Sure Skuld, I will do it gladly  
  
Sorry Bell, he's not here; hey Skuld how was your date?  
  
-IT WASN'T A Date-  
  
OK, OK, I'm sorry  
  
You can't find little Welsper? Oh my, he'll freeze out there  
  
Don't worry Bell, he can take care of his own"After all he's really a demon, why worrying?"  
  
That night went along as normal as always: Urd getting in Skuld's nerves, Keiichi somehow ending in the middle of fight; the usual, but when everyone was asleep  
  
=Man it's cold out here; I wish I could just zap this freaking snow away=  
  
Wish granted  
  
The umbrella that Skuld brought to the temple that evening suddenly stated dissolving  
  
=Wha? What's going on? Why I am glowing?=  
  
Welsper had just recovered his form his true form  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
.so strongly are they impressed on that faculty that man has an inevitable impulse to imagine a hose or a beast when the devil draws from the memory an image of a horse or a beast ; and so he is compelled to think that he sees with his external eyes such a beast when there is actually no such beast to see. 


End file.
